


First Moment

by yaboykatsudon



Series: The Katsuki-Nikiforov Family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, I gave yurio's family a backstory, M/M, Minor Original Character, Some angst, both victor and yuuri are still competitive skaters, yurio is baby in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboykatsudon/pseuds/yaboykatsudon
Summary: AU. Yuuri and Victor have been married for a little over a year now, and after much talk and consideration they finally decided to start a family together. After all the obstacles they had to go through, Yuuri and Victor still couldn't believe that they were at the airport now, their new adopted son somewhere 39,000 feet in the air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did do some research regarding international adoption before writing. However, I twisted around a few things for the sake of this fic. Please do not assume that this is how all adoptions work, as they are pretty tedious legal processes and experiences vary among person to person. 
> 
> Also this is my first fanfc I’ve written in a while so please be gentle lol

The airport buzzed with excitement as people hustled and bustled their ways through the halls to their respective gates, but Yuuri could hardly pay attention to them at all. His brown eyes were fixed on the rather large screen displaying various arrival times for planes coming into the airport, but only one mattered to him, and it teased him in a rather cruel way.

'Aeroflot Flight 321 (Moscow): ETA 4:15 PM'

Yuuri drew out a shaky sigh as his eyes wandered over to the wide windows that overlooked the airport runway. It was a beautiful spring afternoon, and the skies were a vibrant blue and free of any clouds. And somewhere in that same sky, just 39,000 feet above the Earth, Yuuri and his husband Victor’s newly adopted son was on his way over. His fingers began to play with the golden band placed perfectly on his left ring finger as Yuuri’s mind began to drift away from the airport commotion. 

This past year has been long one for both Victor and Yuuri. Both of them knew they wanted to raise a family together, however choosing between surrogacy and adoption became a sort of hot topic between the newlywed couple. After weeks of discussion, debates, and a weekend of sleeping on the couch, Yuuri and Victor decided that they would adopt their first child. 

It was a lot more easier said than done, as they were soon sucked into the legal sinkhole of paperwork, lawyers and tedious home studies. Yuuri vividly remembers the late nights with Victor filling out various documents and signing off contracts left and right. At the rate they were going, Victor thought that they were going to adopt the stack of papers on their coffee table rather than an actual child. However, both of them knew that the paperwork was nothing compared to the waiting period. They had read stories about the dreaded waiting period, and they prepared themselves accordingly. However, the waiting period ended up testing their resolve a lot more than they had anticipated. For the first couple of weeks, Yuuri meticulously kept checking his phone log in case there were any missed calls from their assigned social worker, to the point where he would stop mid-routine during practice to go check his phone. Victor finally sat him down one day and reminded Yuuri to have patience, that these things take time. However, he knew was not in any position to talk either, as he would also steal quick glances at his phone whenever he had the chance, or would google ‘How long does the adoption waiting period normally take?’ in the late hours of the night when he was certain Yuuri was fast asleep. Not that he would ever admit it to his husband. 

Eleven months of waiting eventually began to take a toll on the young couple. They would get talks of possible prospective children from the social worker, but ultimately nothing would ever fall through. After a particular phone call from their social worker one night about another unsuccessful match, Yuuri reached his breaking point.

“Victor, it’s been eleven months! I don’t know if I can take another call like that again.” Yuuri had cried into Victor’s chest. Victor didn’t know how to respond to that, other than to hold the Japanese man in his arms for as long as he needed to. Victor would be lying to himself if he didn’t get misty eyed during Yuuri’s breakdown. He wanted to start a family just as badly as Yuuri wanted to as well, and he didn’t care if it took eleven years for that to happen. Victor just wasn’t sure if he could stand to see his beloved Yuuri this upset one more time. 

After two weeks of silence, Victor and Yuuri’s social worker called them in the middle of the night, much to their small annoyance. She had found a match.

Immediately the next morning, the young couple and the social worker met up to bring over the child’s file. The young child was a two month old boy from Moscow named Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri only had a mother, regrettably she was killed in a workplace fire. After her death, Yuri’s care was passed on to his grandfather. Yuri’s grandfather loved his only grandchild to pieces, however he figured that his old age might hinder Yuri’s upbringing. It was a hard decision, but Yuri’s grandfather ultimately decided to place him up for adoption, hoping that another family might give his beloved grandson the upbring he deserved. 

The only picture the Russian agency was able to produce of Yuri for his file was one of him swaddled and sleeping soundly in a crib. It was love at first sight, and the social worker looked onto the sight with a smile as Victor and Yuuri cooed over the small picture. Her smile grew even bigger when she announced that Yuri would be in their arms in no more than a month from the date. Victor and Yuuri had beamed at each other and gave a weak laugh, before breaking into sobs and held onto each other tightly. 

“Finally,” Yuuri had cried into Victor’s chest. 

“Finally,” Victor had repeated back with a shuddering sigh.

The month came and went by too quickly for both Victor and Yuuri. News of Yuri had quickly spread among their circle of friends, and they were all but ecstatic for his arrival. Many had even offered to babysit in between skating competitions if the two of them ever needed it. Yuri’s new nursery miraculously somehow managed to get down before his arrival, and was soon filled with various gifts from friends and family. On the night before Yuri’s arrival, Victor sneaked out of bed and slinked down the hall into Yuri’s nursery. Once he got in, he just simply stood in the middle of the room, his brain still trying to register what this all meant. He found himself standing before the wooden crib, an old hand me down from Mama Katsuki. 

Growing up, Victor never got to see his parents around much other than to drive him to his hometown’s ice rink for skating practice. He considered Yakov to the the only stable parental figure in his life, and his rink mates were his rambunctious brothers and sisters. And now, in less than 24 hours, he and the love of his life are gonna start the family they been trying so hard to start for the past couple of months. To say he was happy was a bit of an understatement. 

His hand reached out and touched the crib’s railing. “Moj syn,” Victor said barely above a whisper. Little did Victor know that in the darkness, Yuuri was quietly watching him from the doorframe. Yuuri’s heart swelled so big that he felt like he was in Barcelona all over again. 

Yuuri sighed as his mind grounded him back to the airport. It all felt like some wonderful dream, and if it was, he didn't want to wake up. A pair of familiar arms slinked around from behind Yuuri, “You know when you think hard enough, you get a tiny little crinkle right here.” Victor playfully poked the corner of Yuuri’s eye, and the smaller man tried to squirm his way out of Victor’s embrace. 

“Well, you’re one to talk.” Yuuri laughed.

Victor smiled and made himself comfortable on the airport bench, “Here, I got you some tea.” Taking the small styrofoam cup from Victor, Yuuri muttered a quiet thank you before taking a sip. “So,” Victor started, “Anything new come up?”

“No,” Yuuri replied, “They’re still in the air, and I’m assuming their phones are off so no use giving them a call or anything. I--”

Yuuri was cut off by a sweet chime on the airport’s PA system, “Good afternoon. Due to intermittent conditions at Sheremetyevo International, Aeroflot Flight 321 will arrive later than originally scheduled. We apologize for any inconveniences.”  
“Ah, are you kidding me?” Yuuri groaned as he watched the arrival time of the plane get pushed back thirty minutes. 

Victor chuckled, “Aeroflot never fails to disappoint.”

“It’s a perfectly good day to fly, what could possibly be holding the plane up?” Yuuri asked. His leg began to shake impatiently, and a flash of worry passed through his eyes.

“ Lyubov moya,” Victor started, his arm snaking around his husband’s waist, “We have waited over a year for little Yuri, I think we can afford another thirty minutes, no?” 

Yuuri sighed and nestled himself in Victor’s arm, “Yeah, I guess.” Victor promptly kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and they both fell into simple small talk. They both knew it was just a distraction, as both their eyes never left the wide window. They eventually reached a lapse in their conversation, and they sat together in a comforting silence. Yuuri began to finish of what was left of his lukewarm tea, and Victor began to idly scroll through his Instagram feed. 

A million thoughts ran through Yuuri’s head as he realized there was only ten minutes left until the plane touched down. In ten minutes, both he and Victor are going to become parents. In ten minutes, both their lives are going to change drastically. In ten minutes, it won’t be just the two them in their apartment anymore. They are going to become parents in 10 minutes, and the concept just began to sink in with Yuuri. 

Yuuri began wringing his hands nervously and his gaze shifted to Victor, “Do,” he stuttered. 

Victor perked up from his phone, “Do what?”

“D-Do you think we’re going to be alright?” Yuuri murmured, “Well, I mean, do you think we’re going to be good parents?”

Victor was silent, and after pocketing his phone back into his jacket he sighed, “Well, we won’t be perfect parents, I don’t anyone can be really.” Victor laughed and took Yuuri’s hand into his, “But I think we’ll be the best possible parents we can be for Yuri. And I think that’s enough, yes?” Victor brought up his hand and gently kissed Yuuri’s ring finger, the golden band glittering brightly in the late afternoon sun. Yuuri laughed gently and leaned slightly forward. Victor met him halfway, and for a moment the world around them seemed to have disappeared. 

A familiar sweet chime pulled them back to Earth, “Aeroflot Flight 321 now unboarding at Gate 4F.”  
Both of them quickly pulled back, and they stared at each other wide-eyed. They laughed weakly at first, and it soon turned into excited laughs, their smiles impossibly wide. With excitement pumping through his veins, Victor quickly grabbed hold of Yuuri’s hand and took off from the bench and raced down the corridor. 

“Wait, Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, “Do you even know where you’re going?”

“It’s this way!” Victor answered, weaving his way around the small throngs of people. 

Gate 4F’s sign welcomed them as Victor and Yuuri made it to the waiting room. They weaved their way to the front of the small crowd waiting for their loved ones, and began to scan the steady stream of passengers leaving the jetway bridge. 

“Do you remember what she said she’d be wearing?” Yuuri asked, his eyes running hundreds of times over the passengers.

Victor gasped, “I see them!” Yuuri looked out towards where Victor was looking, and a small gasp escaped his lips. A young woman with a bundle of blankets in her arms, who Yuuri recognized as their social worker, and an elderly man stood waiting among the throng of passengers, their eyes looking around the gate’s waiting room. Their eyes locked for a brief second, and the young woman smiled. 

Yuuri felt his hand being taken, “Come on,” Victor smiled, “Let’s go meet them.”

They made their way to an more open part of the gate as the woman and the man grabbed their bags and began to walk towards Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri wasn’t sure if Victor could hear how loudly his heart was beating with every step closer the pair made towards them. His nervousness might’ve tipped Victor off, as he gave Yuuri’s hand a reassuring squeeze. They shot each other quick smiles as the social worker finally stood before them. 

“Hello! It's good to see you guys again!” The social worker smiled. “This is Nikolai Plisetsky, Yuri’s grandfather.” The woman turned over to Nikolai and spoke to him in hushed Russian, and he cleared his throat.

“Hello,” Nikolai spoke, his English heavy with accent, “It is good to finally meet you.” He offered a weathered hand to both Victor and Yuuri, and shook their hands firmly. 

“It’s good finally meet you too, Nikolai.” Yuuri smiled. 

“We hope the flight was not too uncomfortable?” Victor asked.

“Bah,” Nikolai exclaimed and after a small string of Russian words that both the social worker and Victor laughed at said, “Years of technology and they still can't figure out how to make the seats bigger.” They all broke out in friendly laughter, and the soft fussing coming from the blankets quickly silenced them. The social worker gently rocked the bundle for a bit before handing the bundle over to Nikolai. 

Both Yuuri and Victor watched in awe as Nikolai handled the fussing like an expert. Nikolai smiled down at the baby as he quickly eased the fussing. He looked up and his eyes locked on both Victor and Yuuri for a short second. He shifted his gaze back down to the blankets, a slight hesitation passing through them. 

After a short silence, Nikolai cleared his throat rather loudly, “I..I would like to introduce you to my little Yuri.” The old man stepped up and gently placed the bundle into Victor’s arms, his hands quickly adjusting Victor’s into the correct position. Victor smiled and gave a quick nod of gratitude before looking back down to the bundle. His breath hitched in his throat, and Yuuri could see the tears starting to well in his blue eyes. 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered, “Little Yuri wants to say hi.” A small flash of hesitation flashed on Yuuri’s face, but it quickly faded away and he took a step towards Victor. Victor smiled and he leaned down a bit for Yuuri to catch a glimpse. Yuuri gasped quietly, and he felt the familiar warm sting of tears a lot faster then he had hoped. 

Yuri looked tiny nestled in Victor’s arms, his little head comfortably lulled into Victor’s chest. Both Yuuri and Victor spent countless times looking at the small photo of Yuri the social worker had given them, but having Yuri here within an arm’s reach away was a feeling Yuuri couldn’t even describe. He was finally here, and the family both he and Victor had longed for for the past year was finally complete. 

“Here,” Victor motioned Yuuri closer to him, and carefully handed Yuri’s nest of blankets into his arms. After checking that his arms were positioned correctly, Yuuri looked down on the sleeping baby cradled in his arms with a soft smile. Yuri looked so peaceful asleep, and Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at the small mop of blonde hair already on the baby’s head. 

“You know maybe he’ll grow it out someday,” Yuuri whispered as Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. He froze as he felt the baby rustle in his arms, and soon a pair of bright green eyes met his own. Yuuri felt like the wind was knocked straight out of him, and the tears that he tried desperately to hold back began to fall freely down his cheeks.

“Hey there,” Yuuri choked out.

Yuri continued to stare at the strange man that was holding him, his eyes looking around for the familiar arms of his grandfather. He started to coo rather loudly, and at that Yuuri began to panic a bit. First impressions was not something Yuuri was an expert on, but he didn’t want Yuri’s first impression of him to be negative. He began to rock Yuri in his arms, his brain trying to rake through all the baby advice both Yuuko and his mother told Victor and him months ago. A loud cough pulled Yuuri out of his panicked thoughts. 

“Yuratchka,” Nikolai started, “His mother used to call him that to calm him when he cried. It still works, and it’ll save you quite a lot of trouble.”

Yuuri nodded and looked back down the restless baby, “Yuratchka, hey everything is going to be alright.” Victor reached over and gently began to rub his big hand on Yuri’s head, “You’re going to be okay my Yuratchka, do not worry.” And just like magic, Yuri’s restlessness began to die down back to quiet coos and both the young couple let out a sigh of relief. Their first crisis as parents averted peacefully. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Nikolai reached into his duffle bag and fished around for a few seconds, until he produced a small stuffed lion. The toy has seen better years, but he held it like it was made out of delicate glass.

“This belonged to his mother when she was a baby,” He drew a shaky breath, “She gave it to him not too long before the accident. Yuri refuses to sleep without it, so if you value your sleep, you’ll take this.” He offered the battered toy to Victor with a shaky hand. 

Victor smiled graciously and accepted the toy from his hand, “Thank you, Nikolai.”

“I do this for a living, but this never fails to touch my heart,” the social worker laughed as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. “But with all intents and purposes, Yuri is now your legally adopted son, congratulations.”

“Thank you so much, for everything,” Victor said. 

“Nikolai will be staying in town for a few more days in case you two need anything,” the social worker replied. 

“Wait, you’re staying in a hotel?” Victor asked.

“Please, come stay with us instead. My family runs an inn, and there’s a hot springs in the back. We insist, really.” Yuuri said as he rocked Yuri in his arms. 

Victor slung an arm around Nikolai, “We asked that you stay in Yuri’s life as much as possible, so why not get to know this side of the family while you’re here, no?” 

Nikolai smiled, “Spasibo.”

“I need to head back to my offices, but again congratulations! I hope that Yuri and all of you live the happiest lives possible,” the social worker smiled.

“Victor, we should probably start heading back too. Everyone’s probably still waiting for us back at the inn,” Yuuri chuckled as Yuri’s small hands began to reach for the drawstrings of his jacket. 

Victor laughed, “You’re right.” He turned back to Nikolai, “Are you ready?”

“Just lead the way,” Nikolai replied.

And with that, the small group of adults began to make their way out of the airport. Victor and Yuuri tried to contain their excitement in their voices as they conversed, but failed. A new chapter in their lives had just begun, and while they were just as scared as they were excited they didn’t worry. With their friends and family helping them along the way, Victor and Yuuri knew that they and Yuri will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> -Moj Syn: My son  
> -Spasibo: Thank you
> 
> I didn't know where I was going with this halfway through, and it probably got a little OOC from time to time but thank you for reading!


End file.
